


The Three Times They Met - and the One Time They Forgot

by wibblywobblymess



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: 9/11 (Flashback), F/M, September 11 (flashback)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack and Mia meet on Halloween in 2003, and she can't quite figure out why this detective seems familiar. It takes two other meetings between them before she realizes when the first time they met really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 31 October 2003

_31 October 2003_

                It was normal, for there to be flickering and flashing lights – after all, this was New York, and it was Halloween – but in between the bright lights overhead, the red, white, and blue lights reflected across the closed off block. A couple police cruisers were positioned at either end of the block, preventing cars from turning in and intruding upon the body in the middle of the road, the abandoned, parked car a few feet away.

                Danny looked at Flack as they made their way down the empty section of road, and the two paused, looking around the street at the dozens of “witnesses” lining the sidewalk, nearly all of whom were in costume.

“Ya know what, Messer? Sometimes I hate working Halloween.”

“I hear ya, Flack. Sometimes this is just ridiculous – is that a sexy chipmunk?” he laughed, as Flack turned, and shook his head, laughing as well.

“Somethin’ new every year. You get that side,” Flack chuckled, nudging Danny towards one group as he moved towards another.

                It felt like hours, weaving through the group of costumed adults, asking questions and trying to figure out the answers. Several were wearing full costumes, including a difficult-to-remove mask, making their words more slurred and muffled than anything. Finally, though, he slid further down the police tape to the woman standing on her own, in black Mary Janes, knee-high orange socks, red pleated skirt, and an orange sweater, arms crossed over her chest as she watched the cops bustling about the car.

“Ma’am?” She jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned, blinking up at him through a pair of thick, black square-framed glasses.

“Oh…hi…” Her voice was faint, uncertain, as she looked at him, uncertain.

“Hi…I am Detective Flack…”

“Oh!” The woman jumped again, and reached up, plucking the glasses and chin-length auburn wig off her head, letting her strawberry blonde curls fall about her face.

“Well, that is quite the transformation – costume?” The woman smiled, and blushed, nodding.

“Velma, from _Scooby Doo_? It’s a…theme party, a few blocks up…though I’m pretty sure I’m just going to go get a six pack and go home to order some Italian and watch a movie after this.” Flack smiled back at her, and moved from the crowd as they started to talk to each other, motioning for her to follow a few feet away.

“Well, you made a convincing Velma, but I think I like the blonde better. What’s your name?” Her face burned a bright pink as she shifted, tucking the wig and glasses into the bag slung over her shoulder.

“Uh, Mia. Mia Washburn.” Flack smiled, jotting her name down. “And…I’m guessin’ you’re going to ask what I saw,” Mia added, motioning behind him towards the car, and the two men loading up the body.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he replied, lowering his pen and peering up at her, his blue eyes holding her green ones as she blushed a bit, and shook her head.

“I was on my phone, with my sister – she’s the one throwing this party,” Mia said, pointing at her sweater. “Um…I had just hung up, and paused, to put my phone away – I don’t know how many times I’ve attempted it while walking and just dropped my phone instead.” The made him laugh, softly, and nod his head as he looked up at her.

“I gotcha – and of course the people out here don’t stop or move to avoid steppin’ on it,” he observed, which made _her_ laugh and grin.

“Exactly. I was closing my bag, and I heard the brakes – it didn’t look like he stopped _hard_ , but he probably needed new pads or something – and looked over to see the guy openin’ the door, and climbing out of his car. I didn’t…I didn’t stare, I try not to, so I fixed my glasses, started walking.” Mia hesitated, and shrugged, peering up at Flack. “Next thing I know, I hear brakes – again – and when I managed to get around the mass of people that were between me and the road, he was laying in the street, his car door was still open, and that was it.”

“No other car?”

“Just the guy who almost hit him – I heard other people, he’d just collapsed a few steps from his car, and the other guy, th-the guy who squealed his brakes the second time? He was scrambling out of his car when I got the curb, yelling for someone to call 9-1-1because the first guy was just lying there.” Flack nodded, jotting down notes of what she was saying with his teeth pressed into his bottom lip.

                As he wrote, Mia watched him, her rosy bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she did. There was something about this detective in front of her- short black hair, red sweatshirt under a black jacket (the sleeves of both rucked up to his elbows), his badge hanging from a ball chain against his chest, dark blue jeans, and black boots – that was just _so familiar_ , something Mia couldn’t quite put her finger on. Not that she would ask, considering he was working and she was still partially distracted by the guy who had been lying dead in the street moments before. Though, even _knowing_ that, she was still fumbling around her memories, trying to figure out why he seemed familiar.

                At least, until he raised his eyes, and met her gaze with a smile.

“Alright…well…I think that’s it. Mia, can I get your number, in case I have any questions?”

“Oh, yeah! Definitely,” she answered, tucking in a little closer so she wasn’t shouting her number for everyone to hear. Flack jotted it down as she spoke, twisting his notepad to be sure he’d written it down correctly, before smiling at her. “That’s…my cell phone. Um, oh, here,” she started, tucking her hands into her purse, before handing him her license. “I don’t know…why you would need me, really, but I work from home, so if you _need_ me, and I don’t answer, feel free to come by,” Mia assured him, lips curled into a half-smile. It eased her a bit, to see that same smile on his lips, as he jotted down her information and passed the small plastic card back to her.

“Thanks, Mia. I’ll keep that in mind. You still gonna skip out on the party?” That made her snicker, and nod her head.

“Yeah…beer, Italian, scary flick – a lot less real than… _this_ ,” she blushed, motioning to the road behind him. Peering over his shoulder, he nodded, and smiled.

“Well, staying in is good too – I might order in, myself, when I finally get home,” Flack said with a shrug, meeting her eyes as he flipped his notepad shut.

“It’s a good plan, isn’t it? Easier, and no expectations.”

“Exactly,” he chuckled, smiling. “You head home – you aren’t far, right?” he asked, glancing down at the leather book in his hands.

“Few blocks, that way.”

“Good. Then you head home, get some rest – enjoy what’s left of your Halloween, eh?” With a smile, Mia patted his arm, and nodded her head.

“Going to try to, anyways. Thanks, Detective.”

“…anytime, Mia.”

                With that, she slipped away from the gathering on the sidewalk, and headed back the way she’d come, arms across her chest to somewhat block herself from the chilly breeze coming through the night.


	2. 1 January 2004

_1 January 2004_

 

                It was such a long line, and Mia, arms wrapped securely around her front, furrowed her brow and scuffed the toe of her shoe into the melting snow. All she’d wanted was to get something to eat, and go back home, and despite how shitty it was to have no phone – hers having been shipped off to be fixed after the screen cracked – she hadn’t _missed_ it until she wanted to get food, and her only option on New Year’s Day was really just the deli down the road from her apartment.

                At the very least, she was thankful for having remembered to grab something thicker than her windbreaker, something with a hood, and, lucky for her, the only jacket she owned that she was smart enough to tuck her gloves into the pockets of.

                She barely heard the snow crunching behind her as more people joined the line that, thankfully, was at least moving towards the door. Even with the hood up, even with her gloves on, the frost was nipping at her ears, her fingertips. It was almost like the cover wasn’t there at all. Mia dug her hands further into her pockets, shrugging her shoulders against the sharp gust of wind that flew past her, licking across her face and sending a shiver down her spine.

“I hate winter…”

“Picked the _wrong_ place to live if that’s the case,” a voice behind her chuckled. Mia snorted, clamping her hand over her mouth, and turned her back against the wind to see who had spoken. Following the snort, and meeting his gaze, she quirked a brow, and pointed up at him.

“…Flack…right?” His eyes met hers, and the smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah…geeze, I’m sorry, I’m usually better with names…” Well, at least he was honest – that made her smile a bit more.

“Mia…Mia Washburn…from Halloween?”

“Mia! Yeah, how’re you doin’?” he asked, scooting closer and bowing his head as they moved towards the building.

“I’m _freezing_ , but I’m okay. Did…you guys solve that case? You don’t, ya know, have to give me specifics – just curious.”

“Oh yeah. It’s all taken care of. Have a good holiday?” he asked her, reaching up to fumble with his jacket, blocking the wind from his neck.

“It was alright. I was supposed to go home, but…weather, shut down flights, so I got stuck here instead. Are you cold?”

“It’s winter in New York,” he replied, smirking as she laughed. For a second, she was silent, fumbling into her pocket, before she removed a scarf, pushed herself up, and wrapped it around the back of his neck.

“How’s that?”

“Oh! Uh…oh, it’s nice – you sure?”

“I’m not gonna get any warmer without making myself uncomfortable once we make it inside, so…yeah.” Flack reached up, adjusting it, and smiling as he looked down at the dark blue fabric.

“Well, thanks, Mia.”

                The line nudged along for a few minutes, before she peered up at him, and smiled again.

“You been here before?”

“Every once in a while…” he answered, smiling. “You?”

“Yeah. I have a friend who works here – I can usually call him, talk him into grabbing me something and running it over, which is a hell of a lot easier than waiting in line, but my phone decided it wanted to end its life by leaping out of my hand, and cracking its screen on the floor, so I had to send it off to get fixed. Not getting it back until next week, and of _course_ I have no food at home, and of _course_ , how many places are nearby my apartment, this good, and still open on New Year’s?” That made him laugh as he nodded, shuffling through the snow to follow the few more steps closer to the door.

“True. The wonders of living in New York during the winter, hm?”

“It’s a great city – I don’t regret moving here. I just need to get ahead of the holidays and the weather as far as food goes,” Mia laughed, shaking her head, and glancing towards the door. “Oh, I _see_ the light!”

                Barking out a laugh, Flack glanced over his shoulder, seeing the length of the line behind them. It had grown since he slipped in behind Mia, and the snow had begun falling again, which made him scrunch up his face, and turn back to see her. Just in time, too, because, as she turned away from the door to see him, she started slipping on the slushed snow beneath her feet. A surprised noise popped past her lips as she flailed slightly, before his hands caught her about the waist, and set her steadily upon her feet.

“Oh! Heh – thank you!” Mia smiled, certain she was blushing beneath the cold, wind-burnt red of her cheeks.

“Don’t need to make the cold any worse by getting snow all over, hm?”

“Damn straight – I should probably consider getting new boots, I think the tread on these is just about gone,” Mia huffed, shifting her weight against Flack’s still supportive arm as she lifted her foot, and twisted to see it. “Yep. New boots, high on my list.” Chuckling, Flack moved one of his arms, but kept the other in place, smiling as she noticed and peered up at him.

“Just in case you slip again...if that’s alright?”

“Oh! Definitely. Thank you, Flack.”

“Don.”

“Hm?” she asked, looking up.

“…Flack’s my last name…Don is my first.”

“Oh! Well, then, thank you, _Don_.” That made him light up a bit, and he shrugged, giving her a light squeeze.

“Any time, Mia.”

                It wasn’t too much longer, before the line made it to the door, and then the counter, and even though they weren’t in the snow, the floor was still slick with the moisture tracked inside, and Flack kept his hand around her waist – just in case.

                As soon as the crowd parted enough, they leaned against the counter, and Mia grinned at the redhead looking back at her.

“Washburn! What’re ya doin’ here?”

“Phone’s dead, Kip,” Mia replied, rolling her eyes.

“Blech! Who’s yer friend?” Mia twisted, and grinned up at Flack.

“Don Flack, this is Kip Marshall. Kip, Don Flack.” Kip wiped his hand on the towel hanging from his belt loop, before he reached out across the glass top, and smiled.

“Pleasure, Don Flack. What can I get you two?”

“Can I get a number 5, Kip? Feeling a change today,” Mia smiled, as Flack chuckled, looked down, and nodded.

“Actually, I’ll take the same.”

                Kip grinned, a knowing twinkle in his eye as he looked at Mia, before nodding, turning, and whipping up two pastrami’s. Neither patron said anything, as Flack slid his fingers into his pocket, and waited. It was comfortable, and Mia peered up at him, smiling softly. Despite the two months since they met before, Mia was still completely incapable of figuring out why Flack had looked so familiar then. Not that she spent much time on it – after all, after Halloween, it was a sprinted spiral of holidays, which meant keeping busy.

                Oh well.

                It was a short lived curiosity, as Kip turned around, and slid two white bags towards them, smiling.

“There you two go,” he said, but before he could give a total, Flack slid a bill across towards him, and smirked.

“Keep the change for the tip, ok?”

“Thanks, man. See you later, Mia!” Kip called as a few new patrons practically elbowed their way to the front. Flack grabbed both bags, guiding Mia back towards the door as she scoffed up at him, surprised.

“Did you just buy my food, Detective?”

“I may have…” Before he could say anything, the phone in his jacket pocket sounded, and he frowned, sighing. “Damn it…Yeah, this is Flack…” Mia wrapped her fingers around the zipper of his jacket, guiding him carefully through the crowd until they were just outside the door, where he finished his call, and put his phone away.

“Work?”

“Unfortunately. I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Definitely.”

                It wasn’t until Mia was closing the door to her apartment, and Flack was already long gone to work, that she realized she never asked for his number, and she wasn’t sure if he still had hers somewhere. It was also the same moment she realized he had still been wearing her scarf when he walked away.


	3. 17 August 2004

_17 August 2004_

                No one could say Flack didn’t try to return Mia’s scarf, or call her, or ask her out to dinner or for a drink – whichever she preferred, of course. He tried for weeks after the holiday was over, once he found the notebook that had her information still scribbled in it from Halloween. It was just that her phone always went to voicemail, and he had yet to get a call or a text in return. Hell, he even went by the address she’d had on her license, the address he’d written down for her, but at first it was just that no one was there; after that, it was an empty apartment, complete with a _For Rent_ sign hung crookedly on the door.

                Flack stopped dialing the number in March, when it was no longer her voice, or the automated _You have reached the voicemail of…_ , and instead was replaced by the automated male voice telling him _The number you have dialed has been disconnected_. As far as Flack knew, Mia had left New York, not wanting anything more to do with the City. For a couple of weeks, he kept an eye on the Missing Person reports, the Obits, and unclaimed bodies that were coming in – just to be sure, just to be safe. It was a good breath of relief when she never showed up in any of those places, and he forced himself to think good thoughts.

                But then August came around. It was comfortable – not hot, not cold, light breeze – and Flack had pretty much completely forgotten about Mia. It had been a long year, really, and it wasn’t too much of surprise, if he’d thought about it, that he’d forgotten about her.

                It was a bit of a surprise when he saw her again, that afternoon.

                Flack had the day off, and was making his way home, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He stumbled to a stop at the end of the block, and furrowed his brow, watching the strange but familiar girl duck out of the thrift shot halfway down the road, her purse hanging off her shoulder, her fingers clutching to a bag. Blinking a few times, Flack jogged up, but slowed again, following her instead of stopping her. He didn’t really think about it, about the fact that it would be seen as _creepy_ if anyone realized he was literally following a girl he met twice before down the sidewalk, around the corner, down another street, and to her building…

                Flack came to a stop and looked up at the building as she ducked inside, before a laugh passed his lips. Darting his eyes back and forth on the road, he jogged across, and into the door, following the thumps up the steps until he almost couldn’t help but laugh again. This time, though, it made the thumps stop, and as he reached the landing, and turned towards the doors, he found Mia standing at one of them, brow furrowed.

“…Flack?” she asked slowly, almost testing the water to be sure she was right.

“What are you doin’ here?” he asked, grinning as he walked over to her. The grin wasn’t reciprocated, confusion still etched on her face, but she shrugged, pointing behind her.

“I…live there?”

“Are you kiddin’ me? I live _there_ ,” he said, twisting and pointing to the door behind him, almost directly across from her door. That punched a laugh right out of her chest, and Mia covered her mouth, wide-eyed.

“Seriously?” she scoffed.

“How long have you lived here?” Flack asked, moving towards her so she could open her door and put her things down.

“Since June. Have you _always_ lived _right across the hall_?” Mia asked, still completely shocked, as she nudged her door open and led him into her apartment.

“Past few years, anyways. I, uh…I still have your scarf? From New Year’s? Tried to get it back to you, but your phone was disconnected, and then you weren’t living at your place anymore…” Mia’s shoulders slumped, and he could see the blush on her neck as she set her things down on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, uh, the phone was so not my fault. I don’t know if you remember, but I had to send it out to get it fixed – the screen was broken?” Flack nodded, remembering that part. “Well, apparently when they were packing it up to ship it back, some blowhard dropped it, and dropped it _perfectly_ so the whole thing shattered, not just the screen…No phone, no point in paying the bill, right? So I was waiting on them to send it back, which was _supposed_ to be before my bill came due…so I didn’t think about it until my phone finally came back to me in, oh, April, complete with a new number because the old one belonged to someone else.”

“That sucks,” Flack chuckled, shaking his head as she smiled, and shrugged.

                The door latched behind him as he looked around the apartment. It was similar to his, save for the pictures on the wall, but it was still a nice place. Definitely looked like she was at home here, which was good. Better than thinking of it as _temporary_ , as far as he was concerned.

“Water?”

“Hm? Oh, nah, I’m fine.” Mia smiled, plucking a bottle out for herself, and turned around to see him again.

“The apartment, on the other hand…the landlord gave less than two shits about the standards of the apartment, so when the shower sprung a leak, he came and taped it up. When the air conditioner unit he had in the window that he was supposed to take care of went on the fritz, he told me to suck it up. When the leak in the bathroom turned into a downpour, ruining the walls, and the floors, I ripped up my hands while ripping up the floor and the wall trying to find any place to stop it so the floor didn’t cave…and he didn’t really want to have any part in reimbursing me to go to the doctor,” Mia explained, holding out her hands to show him the faint scars still on her palms, “so I gave him the bird, packed up everything – ruined or not – and moved out…spent a few months living with friends until I found this place.”

                Flack smiled over at her, and shook his head.

“Sounds like a shitty landlord. This place is nice. Been here a few years, don’t really have any complaints about the landlord or the super – they take good care of the problems. The other tenants aren’t too bad with noise, or anything like that, not really. We usually are pretty aware of the other people in the building,” Flack chuckled, watching her smile, and put her bottle on the table.

“So far, this place has been great. It actually just got better,” Mia admitted, motioning towards him as he smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

“I, uh…I gotta say, I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Yeah…same here. Glad I did, though…” she said softly, as he smiled sweetly.

“Hey, are, uh…are you hungry? I’m off today, we can go grab a bite…there’s some good places over in Battery Park that I’ve had a craving for.” That brought a soft laugh to her lips, and she reached out, plucking her purse off the table.

“Lead the way, _detective_ ,” Mia grinned, giggling as he hooked his arm around her shoulders, and led her back out of the apartment.

                Lunch was great. Even though the _smarter_ person probably would have called a cab, Flack and Mia walked back to their building, talking as though they were old friends. It was conversations full of smiles, and laughs, the occasional elbow jab, smirks, and silly jokes. Mia talked about what she’d been up to since they last met, aside from what he already knew, and Flack talked about a couple of the more interesting cases he’d had – that he could talk about, anyways – including the case that introduced them on Halloween.

                The closer they got to the apartment, though, Flack could see something change in Mia. She still talked, still smiled, but there was something else there. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad, but he couldn’t really make her stop walking and look him in the eye in order to ask her. At least, not yet.

                Once they made it back to the building, and up to their floor, Mia shifted, and smiled softly up at him.

“…you want some coffee?”

“…sure…” Flack followed her into her apartment, shutting the door behind him, before he ducked into the kitchen after her. “What’s goin’ on, Mia?”

“Hm?”

“Something’s changed…you okay?” He saw the hesitation as she flipped on the coffee pot to warm the dark liquid inside, before she shrugged, and looked back at him as he sat at the table.

“I spent…a lot of time since last Halloween trying to figure out why you looked familiar…even that first day, when we were talking, you were asking me about what I’d seen? You were so…I _know_ I’d seen you before, I just didn’t know why. I didn’t really let it weigh on me, I knew it would come to me…”

“Did it?”

“Not until today, when we were walking back here. I finally…I finally figured out when we met.”

                Flack smirked a little as she slid a cup of coffee towards him, placing one in front of her seat as she retrieved the sugar and the creamer from her fridge.

“I’m going to guess Halloween wasn’t it?” Mia chuckled, and took a seat, shaking her head.

“Actually, no. But let’s be fair – the _first_ time was…traumatic.”

“Traumatic?” he asked, brow quirked.

“…you saved my life, Don Flack.”


	4. The Very First Time

                Certainly, that was not what he expected, and it showed in the confusion on his face.

“I…”

“Saved my life.”

“…I usually remember faces better when I save someone’s life,” Flack said softly, brow furrowed as he gripped the warm cup against the palm of his hand. Mia’s lips quirked up into a small smile, and she shook her head, sipping at her own steaming liquid.

“It was dusty…and smoky…and hard to see – hard to breathe…” A soft look of understanding began to ease the scrunch in Flack’s forehead as she placed the cup upon the table, and closed her eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_11 September 2001_

                The entire world was nothing but dust, ash and smoke shielding them from the sunlight.

                It was pain, and fear, every worst nightmare combined and collided on such an unassuming morning.

                And Mia found herself hunkered between two buildings, a couple of blocks from Ground Zero, her entire body covered in the ash that was still drifting through the air. There were sirens in the distance, but with her heart being so loudly in her ears, she was certain they weren’t real, that they were only in her head. Clamping both hands over her mouth, Mia felt her body heave as she cough, squeezing her eyes shut as the action burned against her chest, her mouth, and her throat.

                The alley had been keeping her guarded for what had to have been at least an hour – her watch broke when she dove out of the way, and for all she knew, without being able to see another clock, another person, the sun, anything, she had been there for _hours_. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw or heard anyone. Her heart was beating so loudly, and so fast, she was certain it was going to explode at any minute.

                Forcing a hard, rough, dry breath, Mia climbed off her butt, onto her hands and knees, and scuffed her way towards the alleyway, peering out. No one.

                But she could hear sounds she was certain were probably in her head, a little more clearly than she had previously. Ash still drifted down around her head as she stumbled to her feet, grimacing at the pain that thudded in her skull and radiated down her neck. All she really wanted to do was stop holding herself up, curl up, sleep, but despite everything, she knew she couldn’t. She shouldn’t.

                Mia barely made it to her feet when the world rapidly tilted, and she clutched at the brick beside her with a whimper, letting her eyes fall shut. Maybe she should just lie down…it would only be for a minute…

“Miss!” The voice startled her, and she blinked a few times, the world still rocking. Only now, she could see someone running towards her, just as much a mess of ash and dust as she was. Every few seconds, he came into focus, and she could see the faint glimmer of a badge on his chest, the clunky radio on his hip.

                A cop.

                Her knees wobbled as she released the wall, and a soft cry passed her lips as she fell against him, his arms barely catching her before she could fall.

“I can’t…I…mmm…” Before she could figure out what she _couldn’t_ , Mia twisted, pushing her hand against his arm, and heaved, her shoulder pressing into the light post beside them. The officer grimaced, one hand hooking beneath her arm, the other pressing against her back, until she finished heaving.

“Ma’am, I gotta get you out of here, this place ain’t safe.” His voice was rough, thick with worry, as he helped her against his side, and guided her down the sidewalk.

“I gotta…my head…” It was soft, her voice, but she saw him – or, was sure she saw him – look over from the corner of her eye, and groan, fumbling a rag out of his pocket to press against her temple. The pain struck her, and she groaned, hand tightening on his shirt.

“You’re bleeding – c’mon, I’ve gotcha, let’s get you to EMS, hm?” he assured her, walking her down the sidewalk.

“Please…d-….l’-…me go,” she mumbled, her hand trembling against his back. The officer bit his lip, and secured his grasp around her waist until they reached EMS at the end of the next block.

                They were reaching for her by the time the pair arrived, her feet stumbling, her stomach rolling, her eyes lingering shut despite his voice begging her to stay with him. She barely got the chance to turn, to look at his face, to glance at the name pinned to his chest, before he was turning away, and heading back down the road.

 

*~*~*~*

“I had…a subdural hematoma. And the only reason I made it out of there on my feet was because a…wonderful officer practically carried me out,” Mia said. Her voice had broken, not too long after she’d gotten started, and Flack’s hands were already wrapped around hers.

“I was doing m-“

“Your job…had no protocol for something like that day. No one’s did. You were probably few slips from just picking me up and carrying me to EMS, I might have been out of it but I could still feel that hand, clinging to my hip. Had you not been there, to get me to them, I’d had just curled up in the alleyway and gone to sleep. You saved my life, Don Flack, and that…I can’t thank you for,” Mia said softly, sliding his hand towards her, bowing her head, and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. A smile curled his lips, and as she raised her head, he cupped her cheek against his palm, watching her blush and smile back at him.

“I would do it again, Mia. Every day, if I had to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tossed this idea around for a while, after reading a few stories with similar titles (if you're searching for them, I can't find them myself but they are in the Destiel fiction section :) ). Hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
